Cruel Veterinarian
The Cruel Veterinarian is a minor but significant villain of the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "Remembrance of Courage's Past". This unusual doctor, who runs his Pets of Tomorrow veterinary hospital, was the man who is responsible for taking away Courage's parents and launching them into space when he was an infant for an experiment (which later failed) and making the latter an orphan, until he was adopted by the kind Muriel Bagge. He is considered to be the first monster that Courage faces in his life. He was voiced by . Personality The Veterinarian acts like a kind old man, as seen by giving an infant Courage some candy. However, in reality, he is cruel and insane, believing that sending dogs into outer space would make them superdogs. Using his secret knowledge of rocket science and aerospace engineering, this has led him to send many dogs into space against their will, including Courage's parents. He will also send humans to the same fate, to avoid his research being exposed to the public, seen when he caught Muriel and Eustace in a net and throwing them into his rocket. After he ironically suffers the same fate as his victims, he was scared as the dogs that he sent away were angry with him for his actions. Biography The Veterinarian was the one who was responsible for separating Courage from his parents as a puppy. He captured them, put them in a rocket ship launched from his so-called "animal hospital" named "Pets of Tomorrow", and sent them to space as part of his breeding experiment, to see that they would turn into superdogs. However, Courage escaped from this fate and was adopted by Muriel. Years later, Muriel and Eustace took him to the same vet that kidnapped and launched his parents, after recognizing him from the past, talking to them about speaking to him alone, which was just a facade as he tries to do the same actions to Courage. Courage runs away and is chased through the hospital, trying to open the door to the lab, but the Cruel Veterinarian kidnaps him and takes him to the same rocket ship that launched the latter into space. When Muriel and Eustace attempt to rescue Courage, as well as discover his experiment, he decides that he cannot allow his operation and research to be discovered and exposed to the public. He briefly explains the short details of his insane secret experiment to turn earth dogs into super space dogs to Muriel and Eustace before throwing them into the rocket to be sent into space to prevent them from interfering with his plan. However, Courage escapes and is chased around the lab. Courage knocks over a bucket of bolts and screws, causing the Cruel Veterinarian to slip. 30 seconds to launch, Courage tries to open the door to the rocket, but to no avail. As the vet nabs him again, Courage screams as loud as he can into the vet's stethoscope, causing him to scream from the pain. While he's distracted by the pain, Courage then grabs the key, unlocks the door and rescues his owners, throwing them to a nearby bin. as he takes off his stethoscope. 8 seconds to launch, the Cruel Veterinarian tries to nab Courage yet again but bangs the rocket's door causing him to almost become unconscious, laughing weakly as Courage locks the Cruel Veterinarian inside the rocket. About 5 seconds to launch, Courage runs a few feet away to his owners. As it reaches T-0, the rocket engines under it ignite and the rocket launches sending the vet into space instead. At the end of the episode, his rocket already crash landed on the moon, as he opens the door and is then petrified, finding out that all the dogs have survived, including Courage's parents, which meant that his breeding experiment to see that they would turn into superdogs has failed. Out of pure anger by the dogs, the Cruel Veterinarian is dragged off in a net and attacked by the vengeful dogs off-screen for his actions. He is heard screaming in pain during the attack. It's completely unknown if the Cruel Veterinarian survived or not, but even if he did so, he most likely remained on the moon until he starved to death or is still stranded there with the dogs. Quotes }} Trivia *The fact that the Cruel Veterinarian was the first monster Courage ever faced in his life in spite of being an ordinary human is very fitting, as this may reflect that something with a monstrous appearance is not always evil and that some humans can be wicked and depraved. *The Cruel Veterinarian was possibly based on Sergei Korolev, a Russian rocket engineer who send dogs into space on his prototypes. The difference, however, is that Korolev believed these tests were going to pave the way for manned spaceflights on Soyuz and Vostok. *In some ways, the Cruel Veterinarian can be considered the Greater-Scope Villain of Courage the Cowardly Dog: if he hadn't sent Courage's parents to the moon, Muriel could have possibly never found an orphaned Courage. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Elderly Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Slaver Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Posthumous